


here comes the sun

by blueomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clueless Boys, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I love them so much, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Valentine's Day, kghn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueomi/pseuds/blueomi
Summary: As Valentine's Day approaches, Tobio and Shoyo realize they may be doing a bit more than merely observing this year.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	here comes the sun

**Author's Note:**

> this... took a few revisions, so if its still bad im sorry? anyway happy valentine's day everyone, especially krale <3 i hope u all enjoy

Ragged breaths escaped Shoyo’s windpipe that clashed with the pounding rhythm of his volleyball shoes slapping against the hard linoleum hallway. Tobio wasn’t even next to him- they would be arriving at the gym from different areas of the school, but it was still a race nonetheless.

He harshly shoved open the door of the gym to find Tobio bent over, placing his bag on the ground as he brought a hand to his heart, catching his breath. Shoyo cursed under his breath as he jogged over to meet his setter, dramatically draping himself over Tobio in woe.

“I thought I was for sure gonna beat you this time!” he groaned, digging the point of his chin into Tobio’s back.

The taller boy stilled for a moment, and then resumed moving as he raised an eyebrow and willed himself to not look back at the middle blocker. “587 wins for me.” he said smugly.

Shoyo gaped. “No way! I could’ve sworn you were just at 500 last time?!”

Tobio chuckled under his breath. He knew the real amount, which was 423. However, each time he selected an arbitrarily raised number just to see how long Shoyo would go along with it. “Nope, I think your memory’s just failing you again.” he said quietly, lacing up his shoes tighter as he pulled up his socks a bit.

Shoyo took the cue to remove himself from Tobio’s back, and slowly stood up straight, finding his front losing warmth quickly. He ignored it- practice would be starting soon, then he’d be much too warm for even comfort.

The setter cleared his throat just after Shoyo stood up, and then stood up to his full height as he began to stretch his arms and legs, leaning down to touch his toes.

He felt a strain behind his knees as the tips of his fingers grazed his shoes, but he pushed himself that much further. From between his calves, he saw Shoyo with his shirt halfway on as he raced up to Nishinoya, greeting him enthusiastically.

Tobio chuckled under his breath, silencing himself when he saw the ginger beginning to run back over to him, shirt fully on this time. “Kageyaaama, do you wanna be stretching partners?” he asked excitedly.

He raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t we always?”

Shoyo narrowed his eyes. “Yes, but it’s always polite to ask.” 

Tobio couldn’t stifle his laughter this time, but he did bring up a hand to cover his smile. “Yes, because ‘polite’ is the first thing that comes to mind when I think of Sh- Hinata.” he monotoned.

Shoyo just grumbled under his breath as he jumped up and pulled Tobio to the ground from his shoulder, and then stood behind him to place his knee between his shoulder blades.

He leaned forward until he felt Tobio stiffen a tad, and then paused for a moment until the tension between his shoulders loosened up.

After being swatted on the thigh so many times for “pushing too hard,” Shoyo had learned to tell when Tobio was at his limit. 

The exercises went on for a short while until Coach Ukai blew his whistle, signaling a change in positions. Shoyo immediately slumped to the floor, and Tobio again had to stifle laughter at the sight.

Tobio surveyed the gym for a moment and noted the partnerships. Same as always. Sugawara and Daichi, Asahi and Nishinoya, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, etc, etc. Moments later he pulled his gaze back down to his partner.

A focused silence spread across the room, and as Tobio studied Shoyo for a moment. He smiled softly at the sight of Shoyo’s splayed fingertips as the boy counted on his digits how many seconds had already passed by. “1 minute and 45 seconds left.” he mumbled, lowering his neck a bit so he was closer to the middle blocker’s ear.

Shoyo nodded silently, sighing at the comfortable weight of Tobio’s body against his back. All too soon, Coach Ukai blew his whistle, indicating the end of partner exercises. Shoyo sighed again, though this time a bit wistfully as he absorbed that fact.

Though, it wasn’t quite as bad as it could have been. Practice always found a way to make itself fun, especially when Shoyo and Noya made it onto the same side of the net.

Shoyo found himself shaking his head to get his hair out of his eyes as he ran towards Coach Ukai, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Coach!” he yelled, then saw the way that Ukai jumped at the sudden volume of his voice. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly.

Ukai waved it off, directing his attention from Takeda to Shoyo. “What’s up kid?”

“Can I borrow your pen really quick? I wanna make sure I remember the formation we talked about today.” Shoyo grinned.

Ukai nodded, pulling a black pen out of the side of his clipboard and handing it to the middle blocker. “Thank you!” Hinata said gratefully. 

Ukai just rolled his eyes and shooed Hinata away as he turned back to Takeda, who was explaining some strategy for an upcoming scrimmage.

Shoyo took a few steps away and thought a moment, and then lowered the pen to the back of his palm. He didn’t really feel like rifling through his bag for a piece of paper, he’d probably only lose it. It was much better to just have it on his own hand.

Just as he was finishing drawing the final arrow, he was forced to break his focus when he felt a flick at his forehead. “What’re you doing with that?” Tobio asked curiously.

“Just writin’ down some stuff Coach told me to work on.” Shoyo said honestly. “And before you say anything, I’m not gonna get ‘ink poisoning’ or something dumb like that.” he rolled his eyes, imitating Tobio as he spoke.

The setter stuttered. “I was not going to say that.” he grumbled.

Shoyo just laughed aloud. “Hmm, so then you wouldn’t mind if I drew something on you?”

Tobio opened his mouth to oppose, but Shoyo was already pulling his closer hand to him. The gentle scratch of the pen on his skin didn’t feel like much, but everywhere that Shoyo’s _hands_ touched felt so comfortably warm. However before he knew it, the fleeting sensation was forgotten, and in its place was a small black heart, at the space just between his pointer finger and thumb.

His middle blocker smiled up at him proudly, teeth showing, and Tobio willed the corners of his lips to remain tugged downward. The taller boy gently traced a finger over the smooth skin, following the shape of the heart. Tobio’s gaze was so intense that it almost looked as if he might’ve been glaring down at the ink, but when he lifted his eyes up to Shoyo’s and covered his feelings with a bitter twist of his lips, all he saw was a smile.

“Don’t be rude, Kageyama! I know you love how it looks.” the ginger sing-songed, quickly sprinting over to Ukai and giving him the pen back before Tobio even had the chance to open his mouth. 

The setter had begun to walk towards the gym exit, looking back to ensure that Shoyo was catching up to him as he began to formulate his words. 

As the pair opened the gym doors together, sweet spring wind hitting their faces, and birdsongs filling their ears, Tobio looked down once more at his hand. The inked black heart was staring up at him. 

Suddenly he felt as if every word he wished to say shared a contiguity with impossibility. 

And so he said nothing. Even when his knuckles brushed against Shoyo’s as they strolled to the bike rack. Even when they reached the bike rack. Even when Shoyo stared up at him, a sort of yearning look glazing over his irises. Even when Shoyo climbed onto his bike and rode away.

It was only when Tobio lowered his gaze to the small heart on his hand that he let out a confused groan, resting his forehead in the palms of his hands as he shuffled his feet in the gravel, trying to feel solid ground beneath his feet.

Finally, Tobio paused and then climbed onto his bike, pedaling swiftly as he attempted to leave his entangled mess of feelings sprawled on the Karasuno gym floor.

Of course, being sure to preserve the heart.

Tobio rode up to the Karasuno gym the next morning, parking his bike in the rack as he cursed, seeing that Hinata’s was already there. The setter jogged into the gym, seeing Shoyo sprint around the court like a madman as he stared down at his hand, obviously trying to read what he had scrawled there yesterday.

Tobio laughed, and then looked down at his own hand. He felt his cheeks heat when he saw his ink was only slightly faded from the day before. His lips twisted in embarrassment when his mind flashed back to the night before, during his shower, when he had lifted his hand above the stream of water to avoid the ink becoming ruined. 

It had worked, though. And then his thoughts wandered to earlier that morning, when he had washed his hands for breakfast and kept a ring of space around the area so that the soap wouldn’t dare to wash anything away.

And then his mind was in the present, as he tugged his club jacket sleeve down a tad to cover the mark. He was sure Hinata hadn’t noticed him yet, so he walked behind him and set his bag down in the corner, stripping off his club jacket in favor of a shortsleeve.

After stretching his arms, Tobio approached Shoyo and tapped on his shoulder from behind, laughing at how high the smaller boy jumped. “Oi, Kageyama, you can’t scare me like that!”

Tobio just looked down at the older boy smugly, until his attention was drawn across the gym to Tanaka and Nishinoya, who were placing hopeless bets on which one of them Kiyoko would buy chocolates for in a few days.

“Is Friday already Valentine’s day?” Shoyo said curiously, staring up at Tobio’s distant expression.

Tobio nodded slowly. “Mhmm. I guess so. It slipped my mind too.”

Shoyo just laughed. “Well, it’s not like we’d give anything to anyone!”

Tobio flushed red and spared a glance down at his palm, and then looked back up at his middle blocker. “Well, yeah. But it’s still amusing to see what happens to other people.”

Shoyo shrugged in agreement, and then grabbed Tobio’s hand as Coach Ukai blew his “partner stretches” whistle, immediately pulling him down to the floor.

Tobio spluttered, but soon came to his senses. He looked over his shoulder to glare sharply up at the older boy, but his gaze softened when he was met by Shoyo, grinning down at him with a fond look in his eyes. Just so that he wouldn’t be forced to smile back, Tobio tore his eyes away and whipped his head around, leaning forward to begin his stretches.

As the setter’s eyes wandered around the gym, distracting himself from the strain he felt in his knees, he felt the push of Hinata’s weight against his back begin to dwindle. He pursed his lips in an attempt to hide his smile as he realized that stretching any further would’ve been painful for him.

Still thinking about Shoyo’s fond smile that was directed _straight_ towards him, Tobio scrunched up his eyes as he looked towards the open gym door, knowing that this early in the morning, the sun was always pointed straight at his line of vision.

However, Tobio found that he didn’t need to. The light of the sun was perhaps not as bright as he was accustomed to; though Tobio did not consider that the thing _actually_ warping his thoughts was the persistent memory of Shoyo’s beaming grin.

By the end of after school practice, both boys, as surprising as it may sound, were too tired to race to the bike rack. Perhaps it was the week coming to an end, all of their exhaustion had been placed onto the teeming cliff of Thursday evening, just before the faithful leisure of Friday. However this Friday was a tad special, being Valentine’s Day. It didn’t change much for either of the two boys though.

Tobio was staring down at his shoes as he and Shoyo shuffled through the gravel, kicking up tiny clouds of dust as they went. He was acutely aware of the way that the smaller boy altered his stride so that he and his setter were walking at the same pace, with the same foot being placed down at the same time.

And so Tobio threw off his timing, just by half of a second. As Shoyo soon noticed that the two of them were off tempo, he paused and stared up at Tobio, a playfully vexing look directed at the taller boy.

Tobio just raised his eyebrows at the ginger, motioning that he had absolutely no clue what he was on about. 

Shoyo laughed aloud, and then lifted his hand up from its position at his side as he maneuvered it up towards Tobio’s face. The setter could feel his heart palpitating in his chest when the skin of his temple was graced by the pad of Shoyo’s thumb, but his uneasiness soon faded just a tad when he felt Shoyo’s fingers make their way into his hair, pluck something out, and then pull away.

With a satisfied smile, Shoyo retracted his hand, showing a leaf for his hard work. Tobio was suddenly acutely aware of the way that the muted gleam of the setting sun washed over Shoyo’s smooth skin, softening all of his features gently and illuminating his fiery hair. “This was stuck in your hair, Kageyama.” the middle blocker chuckled, shattering what had felt like eons of silence for Tobio. 

“I think I could’ve put two and two together.” Tobio grumbled, continuing to amble down the road in an attempt to calm his blush.

He heard a few swift footsteps behind him. “Eh, I dunno. You’re pretty bad at math.” Hinata laughed, twirling the leaf in between his forefinger and thumb as he continued to stare up at Tobio.

“I don’t think you’re any better.” Tobio grimaced as they approached the bike rack. He peered into his bag one last time to ensure that he had everything he had come to school with, and then looked down at Shoyo once more to say goodbye.

Shoyo was evidently quite focused on the small green leaf he had found in his teammate’s hair. Suddenly, though, his attention was placed on his setter. “Kageyama, do you want the leaf I found in your hair?” he asked.

Tobio raised an eyebrow curiously. “No, I’m not particularly attached to it.” he teased.

Shoyo shrugged and then gently blew it from its place between his fingers, closing his eyes for a moment. “I made a wish.” he said animatedly.

Tobio watched as Shoyo turned himself around to blow his leaf into the gentle breeze, his orange hair looking like tendrils of flames from the way the sun illuminated it as it fell. His eyes traveled down to Shoyo’s neck, which was pale in contrast to his fiery hair, and he actually laughed aloud when he saw the circular expanse of Shoyo’s back that was showing.

The shorter boy turned around, confused. “What’re you laughing for?” 

Tobio just reached out and rested the pads of his fingers on the protrusion of Shoyo’s neck, gently tracing them downard to outline the smooth skin that was showing.

Shoyo froze upon feeling Tobio’s hesitant hand against his own skin, and only became more tense when the setter began to ghost over it. Shoyo opened his mouth to speak, though he was unsure of whether or not it would be actual words anyway. 

But Tobio beat him to it. “Your shirt. It’s on backwards,” he chuckled, once more using the tip of his pointer finger to echo the lines he had just traced. Finally, he retracted his hand, and Shoyo felt as if he could breathe again.

Once he was able to, Shoyo let out a breathy gust of laughter, and quickly pulled his arms inside of his shirt to rotate it around. “I knew something felt off.” he grumbled

Though, Shoyo’s teasing fell silent as he watched Tobio slowly turn his own hand around as he stared down at it, red coating his cheeks. And soon, a matching shade adorned his face when he caught sight of the heart he had drawn the day before, just barely faded.

The two boys locked eyes, and a feeling of amplified uncertainty crackled through the air. 

“Uh. Bye, Hinata.” Tobio managed to mumble out.

Shoyo did the same, clearing his throat. “Yeah. See you tomorrow, Kageyama!” he said cheerfully, swinging his leg over his bike to turn away. 

As soon as both boys had turned away from each other, their pleasant expressions fell, contorting into ones of confusion. They felt as if they had both been thrown onto a point of precariousness, and no, it had nothing to do with it being Thursday. Or that Valentine’s Day was the next day. Right?

That night, both boys fell restlessly to sleep with pits of nerves in their stomachs that only seemed to expand by the minute. Recalling the events of the day- both at and away from school, filled both of their respective minds with thoughts of so many colors that mixed into a dark muddy mess.

And it seemed that waking up offered no relief to the sensation, especially for Tobio, as he raced out of his front door with the rising sun, his school bag seemingly weighed down by hundreds of pounds, despite only containing one additional object that seemed to be weightless in the notion of imagining it.

But there was no time to turn back once Tobio had begun pedaling. Well, quite literally, there was time enough for him to turn back- but Tobio was always a boy who stuck to his word. Or, who at least tried to.

The ride over the hilly terrain was the same as always- crisp air filtering through his nostrils and trachea, the familiar burn in his calves, and the chilled breeze whipping over his bare knuckles, turning them a bright red that he knew from experience matched his cheeks.

Upon approaching the familiar road that led to his high school, Tobio attempted to swallow his nerves into the chasm of his stomach. However, Tobio felt as if he had no more courage remaining to be separated from the festering anxiety. He felt oddly exposed in a way- as if he was bearing a primitive expression of himself to judgemental onlookers.

But then, Tobio remembered just who he would be showing himself to. And suddenly it wasn’t so bad, he thought. The warm sensation that filled every chamber of his heart at such a realization seemed to match the way that the sunlight pierced his retinas as he biked slowly up the gravel path leading to the gym.

Tobio squinted, suddenly feeling an oddly nerve wracking chill dance across his skin. The way that the sunlight was dancing across.. what- the leaves of a tree?- conveyed to Tobio’s besotted eyes the hue of Shoyo’s hair rustling in the breeze.

The setter blinked as he got closer, opening his eyes with the realization that no, this was not the light of the sun playing tricks on his eyes. It was Shoyo, standing there with such a smile on his face that seemed to rival the light of the sun that had bewildered Tobio just moments ago.

“Hinata, why are you here so early?” Tobio asked carefully, swinging his leg off of his bike and pushing it up to the rack, just at the place next to Shoyo’s.

“I was just about to ask you that!” the ginger exclaimed, his hand fidgeting in its place in his pocket.

“Oh- Well, I- um,” Tobio began, looking down at his side to begin opening his bag.

“Okay, never mind. I’ll go first, I can’t really contain it anymore.” Shoyo whispered animatedly, mirroring Tobio’s motion of opening his bag.

The taller boy raised an eyebrow, and then felt their knitted position fall into a much softer one when he registered just what Shoyo had drawn out of his bag. “I made this for you.” he said sheepishly, drumming his fingers nervously over a small box. “I wasn’t sure if you liked chocolate, because you don’t really seem like the type of person to do that, so there are a few different things in here, and anyway, happy Valentine-”

“I made you something too?” Tobio blurted out, his tone turning his statement into more of a question. He quickly drew out of his bag a small box as well. “I, um, know that you like chocolate, considering how much cake you and Nishinoya can eat.” he trailed off. “Anyway, yeah. I was worried, I guess.” he said honestly, finally getting the courage to look down at Shoyo, who had apparently been staring up at him the entire time.

“Worried for what?” the ginger said quizzically.

“I dunno, that I read things wrong.” Tobio said embarrassedly. 

“I know I teased you about being stupid, but you’d have to be really, really stupid to read all of those situations wrong.” Shoyo teased, taking a few small steps up to Tobio.

“I know, I know!” the setter said miserably. “But, we didn’t acknowledge anything and it was just kinda silent and.. Yeah.” he spoke, his voice gradually becoming softer.

Shoyo laughed aloud. “Yeah, you’re right. I guess I was a littl- a _lot_ confused too, but I decided I should just go for it, especially considering that Natsu cheered me on also.” he smiled wistfully.

Tobio pursed his lips sheepishly. “Yeah, my sister too.” he echoed.

Shoyo cracked yet another smile, his matching dimples filling out his sunny cheeks that seemed to be eternally sentenced to crinkling his eyes at their corners. “Anyway,” he began softly. “I know our communication sucked, like, a lot.” he laughed. “But I’m okay with working on it..” he trailed off, leaving it to Tobio to fill out the rest of the thought.

“Yeah,” he said uncertainly. A few moments of silence passed, and Tobio felt a new burst of courage in his chest with the way that Shoyo’s irises shone so brilliantly under the rays of sunlight. “Yeah. I want that, too.” he said quietly, raising the right side of his mouth into a wary smile.

Shoyo’s eyebrows raised in a bit of surprise, and he once again fidgeted his fingers against the lid of his box. “Mmm, okay, well let me give you this first.” he spoke, thrusting his hands out towards his setter.

Tobio nodded, reaching out with spindly fingers to take it, and then offering his to Shoyo as well. “I’ll eat it at lunch,” he spoke hopefully. “If you wanna sit with me..?”

Shoyo cracked up as he placed his box oh-so-carefully into his bag. “We usually always do, anyway. It’s not different.”

Tobio felt his cheeks heat. “Okay, well it feels different.” he grumbled, doing the same as the ginger.

The middle blocker just smiled up at him as he gazed through a curtain of thick eyelashes. “I mean, I can’t really think of too many reasons why.” he said thoughtfully.

Tobio nodded in silent agreement, and felt the buzzing din of his suddenly amplified emotions begin to quiet down, at least a little bit. But the volume was cranked up high again as he took a few small steps toward Shoyo.

He found that he could see the ways in which all the different shades of hazel in Shoyo’s eyes were illuminated by the morning sun, and how the scattered beams of light so gently showcased the smattering of light freckles dusted on the ginger’s cheeks. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Shoyo.” he whispered.

The middle blocker’s smile fell for the first time in their meeting. Suddenly he was directing his full rapt attention at Tobio with sheer honesty. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Tobio.” he breathed, matching the silently agreed upon sonority of their exchange.

With a sudden surge of adoration burning through his chest, Tobio reached forward and ruffled a hand through Shoyo’s hair as he inconspicuously slid his bag off of his shoulder, and then took off like a rocket towards the locked door of the gym.

Shoyo immediately caught on, and was hot on the setter’s heels, but to no avail. Upon reaching the door, Tobio slammed the palm of his hand against the hard surface and punctuated his victory with a smug stare. “625 wins for me.” he teased.

Shoyo’s mouth fell open. “You liar! Just a few days ago it was 587! How long have you been making it all up?!”

Tobio pursed his lips in sheepish silence, and then slowly peeled his hand off of the gymnasium door, sprinting far away from Shoyo as he heard the ginger’s exasperated squawks of disapproval echoing close behind him.

Soon, Tobio didn’t feel like running any longer, and he let Shoyo catch up to him. The two boys leaned into each other, chests heaving from the sprints. 

“It’s actually 424 for me, now, and 416 for you.” he murmured.

Shoyo nodded silently, and then gently intertwined Tobio’s fingers with his own, leaning his head into the dip of his shoulder. He let out a chuckle as he stared downward at their connected hands, soothing his thumb over the back of Tobio’s palm.

Finally, he slowly soothed his trembling thumb over the familiar shape of the black heart, which Tobio seemed to have filled in again from days prior.

Shoyo slowly held it up between them, letting the heart on the back of Tobio’s hand make contact with his rapidly pulsing heart in his own chest.

“I’d say 417 for me, actually.” he mumbled, gazing up into his setter’s eyes as he finally brought Tobio’s hand up to his lips for a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> !! feel free to leave a comment if u enjoyed, i had a lotta fun writing them (,:


End file.
